


30. Submersion in cool water.

by natalunasans



Series: Ownership Enough [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Other, Sickfic, Trust, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: (this happens some time after "temporis ars medicina fere est")prompt from http://stonelions.tumblr.com/post/124337611940/30-multipurpose-prompts-open-to-interpretation





	30. Submersion in cool water.

**Author's Note:**

> (this happens some time after "temporis ars medicina fere est")
> 
>  
> 
> prompt from http://stonelions.tumblr.com/post/124337611940/30-multipurpose-prompts-open-to-interpretation

“Experimenting again?!”

_No._

“Not like last time?”

“That was… a bad idea.” It hurts to talk; he coughs.

_Master, you’re really in a bad way if you’d admit you were wrong._

_What’s it take for you to shut up!?_

The Doctor’s touch soothes his forehead; he abandons speech, lets them read his fever-scalded mind.

They guide him to the bathroom, undress him… Their nervous fingers chill his shoulders, waist, and increasingly shaky legs.

Shock of cool water against burning skin; he activates his respiratory bypass and sinks under… pauses reality until the Doctor’s vigilant hand raises him up to breathe.


End file.
